


prints of love in our heart

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [26]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: a chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	prints of love in our heart

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. prompt: a chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company. title is from _kiss of death_ by jibin joseph.

“So, you two are… Linked?” Will asked, uncertain. He watched the two angels from the corner of his eye, staring into the fire so that their outlines seemed brighter. He saw them glance at each other, looks so loving and soft that he wondered whether anyone will ever gaze at him in the same way.

“Yes. Whenever we are apart, we are still together; I go where, he goes. Our minds are as one,” Baruch said, not taking his eyes off of Balthamos.

“We are inseparable. We feel each other’s emotions, each other’s pain. Every sensation is magnified by double, good or bad. We will never be apart,” Balthamos said. His eyes were glued to Baruch’s, soft in the way that he was only for Baruch and never for anyone else.

“Does it get overwhelming?” Will asked.

“No. It feels natural, it feels right. It simply is,” Baruch said, reaching out and tucking a strand of Balthamos’s hair behind his ear. Balthamos pressed a chaste, second-long kiss to Baruch’s lips.

Will was silent. Despite the angels answering his questions attentively, he felt as though he were intruding on a very private moment, for they were immersed in each other.

Awkwardly, he said, “I’m going to sleep now,” and he laid down, back to the fire.

“Goodnight, Will Parry,” he heard Baruch say.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!


End file.
